


Fallen Goddess

by Izissia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Zelda is supposed to be the representative of the goddess Hylia, her holy connection to her patron supposedly rendering her immune to corruption. However, Izissia aims to test that protection, and it's only a matter of time before Zelda breaks and become her breeding bitch, dragging the goddess down into depravity with her~





	Fallen Goddess

Splrt, splrt~ The demon queen giggled as she lazily jerked her fully hardened shaft, Zelda winced as Izi forced thick streaks of potent preseed to splatter across her struggling, bare body. "It's no use!" the royal brat huffs, her arms bound behind her back, her cute blue shirt ripped open at the front to let the demon cover her tits in preslop. A faint golden light resonates from her chest, and that thick, potent pink preseed dissipates into water. "I cannot be corrupted! The goddess wills it." Zelda scowls as she stares up at that glorious fuckstick atop of her.  
"This is going to be fun~" the demon smirks as she drags her shaft between those tits, easing her hips down, down. Her tail thrashes happily as she straddled Zelda's chest. Her pretty pink preseed melted away into trickling strands of water, the moment it contacted Zelda's skin. She really was uncorruptable! "Ufufufu~" the demon laughed, shimmying her hips backwards. A runny stream of defeated demon preseed dripping down between Zelda's cleavage, along her gut as the demon squirms back atop her. Sliiding from her tits, to her crotch~ Zelda thrashed and squirmed as that demonic fuckstick ruts between her thighs, lifting her crotch up some to tease her drooling prick along her pantied cunt. "Even in here~?" she smirks down at her struggling prey.  
"Yes, of course!" Zelda could scarce believe what was happening to her, "So long as my faith in the goddess ramains true, your filthy.. Thing cannot corrupt me!" thrust! Izi was see-sawing her length between the adorable outline of Zelda's cuntlips, pressing her jet black leggings right into her pantyclad mounds. Forcing her cameltoe to be highlighted so cutely, meshing it around her drooling fuckstick. "Nhnff.. So.. Just give up!" Zelda squirmed all the harder, her bare wet tits glistening in the air as her thighs were spread apart and lifted upwards. Zelda whimpered so cutely as the demon drags her bulbous drooling tip along those cuntlips.  
"Well then~" her smirk couldn't have grown any bigger, "It's your lucky day, Princess~" that throbbing thick crown pressed against the juicy wet set of cuntlips. Zelda gasped out weakly as the demon leaned over her, and purred, "I'm your new goddess."  
"No!" Zelda tried to kick, her thighs held in place by the cruel beast atop her. She was forced to stare down at that drooling length pushing down harder, and harder onto her hidden folds. Her toes curled, whether she wanted them to or not, and her eyes steadily widened. Slowly, steadily, that thick mushroom tip was being swallowed by the soft fabric of her leggings, her panties~. She gulps, as the entire tip of Izissia's length had wormed its way into her cunny. The demon towered atop her, that length monsterously hung, even if she was still taking her time, Zelda felt her folds growing torturously full. "Never!"  
Her fingers curled in tight into the plump leggings of the Princess, as that cunny was stretched around her shaft, the fabric of her underwear began to rip apart. A few weak lines holding out the last strands of resistance before... Rrrriiiip~ Zelda was left with an immaculate tear in her outfit, and as the demon rears her hips back, her cuntlips, which clung on for dear life onto the demons dick, spilled free. Highlighted beautifully, her asshole hidden. Her dripping wet pussy glowing with holy light as the demons shaft churned her up. "Ooh, it tingles~" the demon purred as she loomed over the other, "Is that your goddess, trying to fight me off?~ Setting demon dicks on fire is playing dirty, you know~"  
Thankfully, Izi's dick was far too powerful to be set aflame, she rolls her hips forwards steadily. Sinking inch after inch of that all-corrupting-cock into the princess's royal pussy. "Stop.. Please.." Zelda gasped, "I'm begging you." the demons laughter filled the air as she swooned down at the other.  
"I love it when they beg~" her shaft twitched and the outline was more than visible, bulging out the Princess's gut. "Go on, beg for more~" her words filled Zelda's mind with submission, even as she bites her lip and shook her head! Her eyes went wide as she marveled at just how fucking deep that demon was dicking her. Her royal pussy felt like it was on fire, pushed far beyond what it was meant to take, and yet more and more of that twitching, veined meat was stuffing into her folds.  
"N-Never!" Zelda squeals, in an effort to free herself she bucks her hips forwards, but only manages to shove another solid inch or two of that shaft into her stretched apart pussy! "O-Oh goddess!" she whines as her back arches, she braced herself as best she could but this dick was just too much, "I will persevere!" she huffs as her bed creaks beneath her and she was pounded into harshly. And persevere she did, as her body was wildly, relentlessly pounded! "Hiee!" she arches her back as that shaft slams against her womb, the mocking laughter of the cruel beast atop her made her cheeks blush as she was humiliated and degraded!  
THWAP! Izi's dangling nuts struck against the other's concealed asshole, her pace relentless, utterly hellbent on brutalizing the poor Princess until she couldn't even think anymore! Yet alone beg for demon dick. Harder, faster, her hips piledrivered into that cunny as she moans, "Ready for your first load~?" the first of many! Her slick blue body glistened slightly with sweat, Zelda, having most of her outfit on, was even hotter! That shaft twitched, thick, angry cumveins bulging out Zelda's belly as, "Hahnnn~" a massive, steamy eruption of heated, demon jizzm poured into the girls body! A radiant light pours from Zelda's flame, flickering slightly as it took all her might to resist!  
Splrt~ Splrt~ Splrt~ Rope after rope of hot, thick, creamy jizzm poured into that cunt. Grinning delightedly as Zelda's body bloats, her shirt stretched around her fat and round belly and.. "What a rip~" splrt. Clear water bubbled from Zelda's ruined cunny. Her belly deflates at record pace as that purified demon seed drools out of her, "Not even a little bit corrupted~" schlorp! Izi yanks her shaft from that well lubed cunt, and strikes it against her belly. She watched with utter glee as her hot, pink load streaks into the air, slaps the girls body and then melts away immediately. "But how long can you last~?" thwap~ Thwap~ That prick strikes her belly, again and again.  
"I'll never break." Zelda croaks, her pussy gaped and stretched. Drooling that purified seed at a steady rate, it was after all nothing more than water~. "The goddess protects me and I will remain stro-MHMFFF!" as she gave her little spiel, the demon had clamboured over her body, and was presently sitting atop her face. Effortlessly slamming that tealy blue length straight into her throathole. Schlooorp! Zelda gagged and choked. Izi swings her body around happily, climbing atop the Goddess's chosen whore and swabbing her throat with that length.  
Zelda was now on her back, the demon's shaft bulging out her throathole. And quite obscenely at that! She gulped down mouthful after mouthful of demonic pre. Of course, it melded away. Her holy light was wavering however, she could feel the salty aftertaste of a demon's rotte ncock filling her mind. She gagged and choked, shaking her head as she watched those wrecking ball sized nuts swing closer and closer to her face. No! She had to believe. Her goddess wasn't failing her. Ghrkk. Her tits were grabbed by the beast atop her, she squirmed all the same, her hardened nipples tugged and teased. Her face skewered on that cock. She steeled her gaze, unable to talk, and with her tongue pinned to the base of her (upside down) mouth anyway. Zelda just gave a glare that said 'fucking stop'.  
It didn't work. The demons merciless pounding brought that shaft deeper, and deeper into her face, Zelda's legs kicked as her whole body flinched but she couldn't move her head away from those massive dangling nuts. THWAP! They strike into her face, the demon really working up a sweat! She was buried beneath a heavy miasma of mindrotting stench. Suffocating on cock, before a brave idea overtook her. "Forgive me father!" she gargled onto that shaft, "Goddess give me strength..." the stench was assaulting her brain, she couldn't see a thing, only able to feel the eye watering pleasure of her throat getting filled. She dips her head backwards some, lets her lips spread apart and worms her tongue right out from her maw.  
Shloooorp~ Her tongue extends awkwardly from her face, and she pushed her features firmly into those nuts, lapping up the salty taste and purifying the outside of those balls with her tongue! "Hahh! That's more like it Princess!" the demon moans as her pungent musk became all the less potent, as Zelda slathered her balls in spittle, the hedonistic stench was washed away. A contented moan escaped Zelda, her plan successful, and all she had to do was polish those balls! Nhnff! her cunny clamps with glee, as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. The dick in her throatpussy twitched and hardened, her tits were massaged with expert glee, she found her body welling with anticipation for the demons load! Oh goddess, no! The realization hit her as that scandalou rapemeat hollowed out her face.  
She was.. Enjoying this? No! Her eyes shot wide open as the dick in her gullet twitched. She'd gagged up mouthfuls of spittle all over herself, slathering that well lubed cock in an excess of spit. Her body shudders, and her eyes fall half lidded. She let her instincts take over, she'd worry about the consequences later. Ulp~ Ulp~ Ulp~ She swallowed it down, the salty, pink seed clinging to her throat. Splrt~ It bubbles from her nostrils and streaks across her face. Her gagging lips drooling a steady stream of that unholy, impure demon seed. Her flickering light was fading. She dribbled up about.. Half water~ Half demon cum. She could taste it, a pit in her stomach as she realized her goddess was betraying her, and she was choking on that salty taste.  
Cough, gag, splutter. Her hair was lightly caked in that load, as it shot from her face and dripped straight down her forehead. SLAP! Her eyes shot wide open as that shaft struck against her face, "Breaking already? I honestly expected more of you~" SLAP! That prick was brutalizing her, beating her and.. She loved it! Zelda huffs as her cuntlips twitched, a sly smile forming on her face.  
"Is that the best you can do, brute? Pathetic." she subtly hoists her chest up happily, exagerating her curves while the demon strikes her face once more! "Nhnff!" Zeda's thighs rubbed together, her fingers curled behind her back. She found herself desperate, eager to fingerfuck her pussy as that demon mocks her above! SMACK! Her features reeled as she was struck by that shaft! Again and again, her resistance struck from her as the demons shaft gushed pre along her frame.  
Once more the demon was between Zelda's thighs, once more her shaft thrust between her cuntlips, "Your goddess is failing you, bitch~ Guess your faith just isn't enough." she mocks the other. Zelda huffs, her lips open to rebuke, but she chokes~ Likely because the demon atop her was crushing her windpipe with her thumb. Izi's fingers coiling around her neckline, crushing her throathole, "Admit it."  
Zelda squirmed in that touch, wanting to gulp down a nice mouthful of air but totally unable to. Her blushing face grew all the hotter as she thrust her pussy down on that cumstained dick. Izissia squeezed her neck with one hand, ripping her cute blue shirt from her completely with the other. Ripping it down the middle, leaving the tattered rags to hang from her breedmare's body like a tatty cape. Her maw opened wide, and a worthless whimper escaped her face. Hoof~ She was winded by the sheer size of the emonic shaft slamming into her body, croaking desperately for air as her bound body was rutted once more. Her pusy had already been moulded into a perfect sheathe for that virile monster! And it made itself well at home within her.  
She tried to gasp~ She tried to moan! Dark spots forming around the corner of her vision as the lack of oxygen began to get to her. Her cheeks went from a deep peachy pink to a faint shade of blue. Her eyes rolld, she shook her head. The goddess would protect her.. Right? That creeping dread spread up her spine, her pussy clamped around that dick as it frantically defiles her holy pussy. She gags again and again as she loks the demon square in the eyes, and sees nothing but utter delight! The monster atop her didn't have any qualms about fucking her to death, she knew it, she could see it written all over her body. Her vision blurred, her head swum, she lets out a pathetic gasp and nods her head. WHEEEZE~ The demon released her throat, "Say it~" she urged, as her sight came rushing back to her.  
Zelda still dizzied, still spinning, "Goddess Hylia is nothing compared to you!" she screams, her body convulses with need as she submits to her brutal dickqueen! She could feel that golden glow dim immediately as she broke her oath so unashamedly! Her mind told her to stop, she was clinging on for life, her goddess would understand, and yet. "Breed me, Goddess! Breed me!" the voice sounded like not her own, but she knew that the words were her own! Zelda squeals with need as her cunt clamps around that length, and her mind was awash with bliss! Whiting out with neeed, her gasping, panting body collapsed onto her back, unable to focus on the utter desire of the load flooding into her.  
It didn't melt away. Even in her cumdrunk state Zelda felt every last strand of hot, thick seed staining her insides, painting her womb pink. Her belly bulged all over again, only this time it really was from the obscene cumload pumped into her. Her tongue hangs from her face, she shudders with desire. The demon cutting the ropes that bound her, so that she could cradle her swelling belly. "I'm.. Pregnant, aren't I?" Zelda weakly drools, the dick that was lodged in her cervix wasn't human. It could take weeks for a girl to know she was pregnant, and yet that shaft, that unholy, ungodly, goddess breaking shaft. It was seeding her right there and then. Her ovaries flooded with more cum than she'd ever imagined, her cervix worn as a fucking cockring for that demonic shaft. She strokes her belly, and a dopy grin creeps its way onto her face.  
Splrt~ A steady river of bright pink, heated spunk oozed out of her cunny. Izissia's superior spermy pinned her fertile eggs down and filled her with demonic babies.

Zelda's fat ass hangs freely from her ceremonial garbs. By which of course, she means trashy purple slutwear. "Goddess Hylia is a lie~" her 6 inch heels click along the floor as she sets her fat ass down on the altar of the holy church. Her thick thighs spread apart as the loyal communion goers gawped and stared, "Devote yourself to a real goddess~" she runs her hand along her belly, flashing her body towards the stuffy churchgoers. "And every day will be paradise~|"  
Her fingers coiled as she beckoned her champion over, confused the mute blonde steps towards her sultry, presenting frame. Zelda kicks one leg upwards, and presses her heel onto the boy's shoulder, easing him down, down onto his knees before the other. "We all have sin~" Zelda moans as she slides h er panties to the side, and a torrent of hot, demonic jizzm pours from her cunny, the pink load splatters on the altar as Link leans down, and begins to lick! Slrp! Slrp! As he laps, and a few in the crowd begin to pleasure themselves, his tunic grows tighter, and tighter. Rrrriiip! His fat fucking tits spill free as he was made much more alluring for their demonic goddess~ Linkle's fat ass sways behind her as Zelda spurned the church into an orgy of sin.  
She was going to spread her new religion just as she spread her legs.


End file.
